


you are in love, true love

by piercifers



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: (semi-serious) bread making, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Serenading, married!piercifer, no real plot only fluff, wing grooming followed by wing caressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piercifers/pseuds/piercifers
Summary: "Right away his mind started racing as he started pondering his options because, yeah, sure, he wasn’t supposed to go to work, but really he was bound to find something to do if he were to go.And he could do that, he could go to work anyways… or he could stay home and spend some quality time with his husband, which was the obvious choice and truly it should’ve been a no brainer, but Marcus just couldn’t remember the last time when he just stayed home and did nothing. Just the thought made his skin crawl and he tensed up, so close to making the wrong decision, but then he looked at Lucifer and he sighed defeated before laying down."AKA  The quarantine fic that nobody asked for where Marcus decides to take a step back and relax and he is actually really enjoying himself.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar/Marcus Pierce
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was originally gonna post this all at once but i've been struggling to finish it for two months and i really wanna feel like i am actually accomplishing something so it's three parts now and here are the first two!! i hope y'all will enjoy some quarantine sweetness!!

**05.00am**

The alarm rang and Lucifer quickly reached out to turn it off before Marcus woke up. Of course, by the time he did turn the alarm off Marcus was already up- as the alarm was more of a formality than anything-, but that didn’t stop Lucifer from trying to convince his husband to sleep in.

“Go back to sleep, darling.” he softly urged Marcus as he ran the very tips of his fingers along Marcus’ back. 

Marcus sighed at that and he put his head back on Lucifer’s chest. “Just... just five more minutes.” he muttered, his voice hoarse and his words strung together, and Lucifer smiled.

“That’s all? Just five more minutes?” Lucifer questioned, his tone light and Marcus hummed in agreement. Lucifer clicked his tongue disapprovingly at that. “You can sleep more than that.” he said, soft and loving and that caught Marcus’ attention. “You should sleep more than that.” Lucifer added and Marcus sat up at that and he yawned before saying:

“I can’t, Lucifer. I have to go to work.”

Lucifer didn’t say anything, instead just giving him a look and hoping that it would get Marcus to remember.

It did not.

“Is there something I should know?” he asked eventually and Lucifer smiled softly at him, which made Marcus shift in his spot as his husband’s smile seemed almost pitiful.

“There is something that you should already know,” Lucifer said and it only puzzled Marcus more, “given that you yourself have announced it yesterday.” Lucifer finished and that did manage to jog Marcus’ memory, who sighed defeated as he remembered the announcement he gave to his department the previous day and which very much affected him as well.

Right away his mind started racing as he started pondering his options because, yeah, sure, he wasn’t supposed to go to work, but really he was bound to find something to do if he were to go.

And he could do that, he could go to work anyways... or he could stay home and spend some quality time with his husband, which was the obvious choice and truly it should’ve been a no brainer, but Marcus just couldn’t remember the last time when he just stayed home and did nothing. Just the thought made his skin crawl and he tensed up, so close to making the wrong decision, but then he looked at Lucifer and he sighed defeated before laying down.

“So...” Marcus began, but Lucifer interrupted him after just one word:

“So you’re stuck here with me for dad knows how long.” Lucifer said, rather coldly and that should’ve given him away, but Marcus was too scared of hurting his husband to notice.

“I...I-That’s not what I wanted to say.” Marcus said as he sat up, looking anywhere but at Lucifer and Lucifer felt a little bad that he actually managed to trick his husband.

The reason wasn’t lost on him, he just didn’t care that Marcus actually contemplated going to work because, while he was excited to spend some time with his husband without any worries or responsibilities, he had to admit that was going to miss catching criminals with his husband and his friends and he was gonna miss Lux and even if he didn’t he still would’ve understood his husband’s hesitation to embrace the free time he just got as he knew that for the longest time work was all Marcus had.

“Can’t believe that I got you with that.” he teased, cupping Marcus’ face with his hands and making his husband look him in the eye, his gaze serious and not matching his rather playful tone. 

“You know that I love spending time with you.” Marcus said almost sheepishly before laying back down and he was very much still disappointed in himself that for a single second he even considered doing anything but staying.

“I know.” Lucifer said with a grin as he rested his head on Marcus’ chest and Marcus pulled his husband closer, kissing the top of his head before whispering a small “I love you.” Lucifer smiled softly at that and he curled up at Marcus’ side, pressing a kiss to Marcus’ shoulder and then one in the crook of Marcus’ neck. 

“I love you too.” he whispered in Marcus’ ear before leaving a kiss behind it. Lucifer then changed his position so that he was still very much in Marcus’ arms, but so that he could also kiss his husband at the same time. The kiss was languid and unhurried and it was accompanied by Lucifer tracing lines along Marcus’ side with his fingertips, Marcus just melting underneath him.

Lucifer smiled into the kiss at that, satisfied by the way Marcus just relaxed, barely holding onto him at that point as one of his arms fell on the bed, while the other was lazily resting on Lucifer’s back. Lucifer took a moment to enjoy that, always being delighted by the way he managed to get to Marcus, but then he changed the pace, quickening up the kiss and deepening it, change that his husband gladly accepted.

**10.00am**

Normally waking up at 10am would’ve been unacceptable for Marcus but luckily that day wasn’t normal, which gave him the perfect excuse to wake up as late as he wanted (plus, he didn’t fall back asleep until 9 so it’s not like he even slept in all that much all things considered).

He took a quick glance at the clock, sighing when he saw what time it was but, despite that, he was in no hurry to get out bed. He had literally the whole day to get out of bed and he chose the take advantage of that as soon as his gaze fell on his sleeping husband. He ran his fingers along Lucifer’s spine, watching closely as Lucifer tensed up ever so slightly at first before relaxing, sighing as he curled up even closer to Marcus. 

Marcus then slowly and gently leaned in, careful not to wake his husband up, and kissed the top of Lucifer’s head. 

“Good morning to you too, darling...” Lucifer said, his voice hoarse from sleep and his words strung together and Marcus just couldn’t help smiling, despite having failed his mission to not wake Lucifer up miserably. 

“Good morning, Lucifer.” he said and a grin spread across Lucifer’s face when he heard his name said so lovingly. 

“A few more minutes...” Lucifer pleaded, his voice low, and Marcus had no choice but to give in, all with a warm smile on his face. 

And so he watched Lucifer falling back asleep right before he dozed off as well.

**10.20am**

When he woke up next, Marcus vowed to himself that he would actually get out of bed because as much as he loved spending the whole morning in bed with Lucifer, he also had a quite strict morning routine and he was currently very thrown off by the fact that he was in still bed. So he tried to slowly and gently get out of bed, trying yet again not to wake up his sleeping husband and yet again failing miserably.

Lucifer didn’t mind being woken up, smiling at his husband before giving Marcus a kiss and then a second one and then a third one and a fourth one and another one and another one and he kept that up for so long that by the time Marcus made it out of bed 10 more minutes had passed. 

Only at that point did Marcus finally manage to get started on his morning routine, doing his morning workout while Lucifer watched him attentively. Unfortunately for Marcus, the sense of relief brought by his routine was short lived as he always jogged in the morning, which he couldn’t do. 

Lucifer quickly noticed both Marcus’ distress, but also his confusion as he tried to think of something that could replace his morning jog. Luckily for him Lucifer was feeling very creative that morning.

“If you’d like I can help you out...” Lucifer purred, without a single hesitation, and Marcus rolled his eyes, but despite that he couldn’t help a smile. 

Still, he took a few moments to think about Lucifer’s offer because on one hand he would never refuse his husband and sex with Lucifer very much did count as a workout, but on the other hand what if it didn’t count as such to him? What if he was still an anxious wreck afterwards? What if only one thing could satisfy his need for routine? 

“Sure.” Marcus said lovingly once he made up his mind and he sat on the edge of the bed. 

Lucifer didn’t need to hear anything more before he sat up and he climbed onto Marcus’ lap, cupping Marcus’ face with his hands afterwards and he would’ve taken a few beats to admire his beloved husband, but Marcus didn’t lose a single moment to lean in and kiss him. Still, Lucifer didn’t complain, always happy to see Marcus being so eager to have his way with him, and he grinned into the kiss as he pulled Marcus closer, his searching hands quickly finding Marcus. 

Marcus leaned in even closer at that, but only momentarily as moments later he broke the kiss to take off Lucifer’s shirt (which was actually his shirt but Lucifer had made quite the habit out of stealing his clothes) and he smiled as he pulled Lucifer so close that their chests were flush against each other, kissing him again afterwards.

**01.30pm**

Marcus jumped when Lucifer put his hands on his shoulders, almost spilling his coffee, and Lucifer either didn’t notice that (unlikely) or he chose to ignore it as he started massaging Marcus’ shoulders.

“You’re always so tense, darling.” Lucifer said softly and he kissed the top of Marcus’ head.

Marcus yawned afterwards, his shoulders slumping down and he took a sip from his coffee. Lucifer smirked, always enjoying when his husband was sleepy- particularly because he let his guard down significantly-, and he started lovingly cooing at Marcus as he massaged his shoulders, his smirk softening into a grin the more visibly flustered Marcus got.

“You’re so cute when you’re flustered.” he cooed and Marcus’ cheeks went red and he tried tensing up but it was so hard to do when he was under his husband’s magic touch.

“I love you!” Lucifer announced and he kissed one of Marcus’ cheeks and then the other, leaving Marcus even more of a flustered mess. 

Marcus crossed his arms over his chest, begrudgingly returning the “I love you”- or so he’d like to make Lucifer think, but Lucifer knew better. “You’re the worst.” Marcus added moments later just for good measure, but Lucifer didn’t take that seriously either as he knew his husband all too well at that point.

“I think that would be you, my love.” Lucifer responded calmly and Marcus sighed, sipping from his coffee before leaning back and letting himself enjoy his husband’s love and affection. 

“Any plans for today?” 

“Only one.” was all Lucifer said, despite the expectant look on Marcus’ face.

“You’re not gonna tell me what it is?” he asked, the look on his face going from expectant to curious and Lucifer smiled, trying to hold himself together despite actually being quite nervous. 

“You’ll see. Later.” Lucifer said, keeping it short with the intention of piquing Marcus’ interest. 

Marcus leaned back at that so that he could actually look at Lucifer. “Oh. I see.” he said, his eyes shining brightly and he was both curious but also determined to get Lucifer to tell him what he had planned and Lucifer just couldn’t help kissing his forehead. 

“I’ll tell you later, now eat your breakfast.” he said, his husband’s visible excitement calming down his nerves, at least a little bit.

Marcus obliged, but not because he was hungry (although he was, he was literally starving) but rather because he hoped that if he played nice then Lucifer might just tell him his secret plan. Lucifer was very aware of that, knowing just how relentless Marcus got whenever he got a mystery on his hands, but he was determined to surprise his husband.


	2. Chapter 2

**05.00pm**

Lucifer leaned against the elevator’s wall as soon as the doors closed and Marcus watched him closely, the way Lucifer tensed up and the hesitation on his features not being lost on Marcus at all. He knew Lucifer like the back of his hand by then and he could easily recognize when his husband was nervous and Lucifer was a wreck in that moment. 

“Lucifer...” Marcus began but the elevator door opened before he managed to say anything more than that and he quickly found himself having to chase after his husband. 

Lucifer stopped briefly at the bar for a quick drink and then, before Marcus managed to catch up with him, he quickly made his way to the piano adorned in the centre of the room. By the time a thoroughly confused Marcus made it to the bar Lucifer was already making himself comfortable at the piano, his shaky fingers lingering over the keys and for a moment he considered just giving up and going back upstairs because he was clearly too much of a mess to get it right and he just couldn’t bear the thought of screwing up. Not then. Not when it came to that.

Marcus sighed when all he found at the bar was a bottle of whiskey and an empty glass, taking the glass and the bottle and pouring himself a drink before he went searching for Lucifer. After all, his husband had to be nearby anyway. But no searching was needed because as soon as Marcus took one sip from his drink he was startled by the sound of the piano.

He carelessly put the glass on the bar, not particularly caring if it actually ended up on the bar, as he hurried towards the balcony, leaning against the rail so he could take a better look around the room, and almost instantaneously his gaze met Lucifer’s.

In that moment all the pieces fell into place and Marcus’ features softened, his expression going from worried to loving over the course of one fleeting moment. Lucifer sighed at that, his shoulders slumping down and all of his nerves washing away- even if it was just for one moment, as he became all too aware of the fact that Marcus was watching him in the next moment. 

He let his head hung low in the following moment and he tried to steady his shaky hands as he slowly reached for the keys. He pressed a key, a completely random one, just to check that he could. Then he pressed another, just to double check. After that he tried playing the first song that crossed his mind and he did that until his hands stopped shaking.

Once he actually felt like he could play he glanced at Marcus, who was watching him mesmerised, and he tried to smile but he was sure that it didn’t come out just right. Marcus didn’t seem to care, grinning at him in response and Lucifer found that reassuring, just not reassuring enough that he could look at Marcus as he played the first note. 

The first note was the hardest, so hard that Lucifer thought for a moment that he messed it up (he didn’t), but after that it became easy, so easy that he found himself cheerfully humming along with the melody the second it picked up, which was long before he had to sing. 

At some point he stole a glance at Marcus as his fingers danced across the keys and he simply couldn’t help laughing when he saw just how lovingly Marcus was watching him and when he reached his cue he was no longer scared that he might mess up and he was even wondering why had he been so nervous in the first place.

Marcus watched his husband closely- and if he could’ve he would’ve restrained himself even from blinking just to not miss a moment- and hearing Lucifer singing joyously and lovingly made a warm feeling bloom in Marcus’ chest and it quickly started growing and spreading until Marcus was so happy that he was almost giddy. 

Lucifer didn’t even need to glance in Marcus’ direction to know that Marcus was watching- and whenever he remember that a smile crossed his features-, but despite that fact that he still did look in Marcus’ direction, taking in Marcus’ love and adoration fully, and he always found himself grinning, which made it harder to sing but neither cared as that moment wasn’t about perfection, but rather about love. 

Lucifer moved onto the next song like it was nothing and Marcus was momentarily left breathless by the seamless transition, the love he had for his husband growing by the second and Marcus just couldn’t believe that he capable of loving Lucifer even more than he already was, but he was far from mad to be proven wrong.

Lucifer didn’t look up at Marcus until about halfway through the song- at that point finding it hard to sing because of just how much he was smiling-, but when their gazes met he knew that regardless of whether they were alone or if the room was filled with people he still would’ve felt as if they were the only people in the whole room, fuck it, the whole world and he just knew that Marcus felt the exact same way. 

As he moved onto the third, and last, song, Lucifer glanced up at Marcus and he didn’t bother looking away, not even to look at the piano. He didn’t bother looking at the piano not even as he slowed down the song, despite that not being the way he rehashed it and why would he even care about such things? He felt on top of the world in that moment and as far as he was concerned nothing could’ve gone wrong under his lover’s careful watch.

Lucifer only looked away when he reached the bridge, picking up the pace so quickly that it was almost as if it had been that way the whole song and he grinned as he reached the final chorus, glancing in Marcus’ direction for less than a moment before changing the melody to a far more challenging one just to show off. That made Marcus laugh, which was exactly what Lucifer was hoping for. 

“Show off!” Marcus shouted and he tried to give his words a certain bite but he couldn’t, too happy in that moment to hide it. He rolled his eyes when Lucifer responded by simply playing something even harder, but despite his attempt at faking annoyance his grin and his soft gaze gave away that he was actually very much enjoying himself.

But then suddenly the music came to a complete halt and Marcus’ expression fell, watching Lucifer curiously as Lucifer looked at him, grinning from ear to ear, and Marcus just had to smile in response. The performance was over that much was obvious, but Marcus stood and watched Lucifer for a little longer, at least until Lucifer got up and walked away from the piano. 

Marcus took one more glance at Lucifer and then he headed for the bar where he found his long forgotten drink. He quickly emptied the glass so he could pour himself a new drink, which he started sipping from slowly as he waited for his husband. 

As soon as he saw Lucifer Marcus didn’t hesitate for single moment before pulling him into a hug, holding him for a few seconds before showering him with kisses, which made Lucifer laugh and that made Marcus want to kiss him even more.

“I take it you enjoyed my surprise?” Lucifer asked- trying his best to keep his cool, but it was debatable just how successful he was- as he leaned back and then he took in his husband’s soft expression and the way his eyes glinted with joy and he was left momentarily breathless. 

“Saying that I enjoyed it doesn’t do your performance justice.” Marcus mused with a small smile in the corner of his lips and his eyes glinted with something other than joy as Lucifer’s cheeks burned bright and as he laughed, a heartfelt and joyous laugh. 

Marcus then pulled Lucifer closer, starting to shower him with kisses again and also with compliments in between the kisses. Lucifer just melted in Marcus’ embrace, enjoying the kisses and even more so the compliments, and with the first chance he got he kissed Marcus, leaving his husband breathless as he pressed their foreheads together. 

And they stood like that, foreheads pressed together and both of them smiling, for what must’ve been a few good minutes and it was only then that Lucifer allowed himself to fully bask in his husband’s love and, despite his fears and his initial reluctance, he was very glad that he bit the bullet and actually went through with his idea because nothing could beat the loving look on Marcus face as he watched him sing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after a month i finally finished this... and that's ok. i just hope y'all will enjoy some more (plotless) fluff about the most lovesick husbands in the world!

**07.30pm**

Lucifer opened a bottle of wine as Marcus started kneading dough for the bread he was making and, for a moment, Lucifer got so distracted by the view that he forgot what he was doing. But he quickly shook his head and he started pouring wine in the two glasses he had already taken out and put on the counter.

After he filled the glasses he set aside the bottle of wine, taking the glasses and placing one of them within easy reach for Marcus, but also far enough that no flour would wind up in it accidentally, and he then sipped from the other. And sure, that wine was meant for their dinner- which they were still preparing-, but one glass surely wouldn’t hurt, right? Well, Marcus definitely did not agree with that.

“Isn’t that wine for later?” he asked, impassive and cool as always, without even looking up, and Lucifer rolled his eyes.

“It’s just one glass.” Lucifer answered as he leaned against the nearest counter, but then, before Marcus could say anything, he added: “Well, actually two, but there’s still plenty of wine left.” he finished with a small pout and Marcus just simply couldn’t tell him “no”, which was a problem Marcus ran into far more than he would’ve liked to admit.

“One glass wouldn’t hurt.” he said begrudgingly and then he sipped from his own glass, Lucifer smirking proudly as Marcus essentially announced defeat. Marcus drank about half a glass before setting it back down with a sigh and then he went back to kneading, no snide remarks or complaints, and Lucifer just couldn’t help kissing his cheek.

Lucifer then leaned back against the counter, enjoying the view before him while also occasionally taking a look at the food that was cooking on the stove. The minutes passed like that, Lucifer slowly (or actually quite the opposite) working his way through the bottle of wine and normally he needed way more than that to get tipsy but, inexplicably so, he felt his cheeks grow hotter with each glass he drank and, by the time he finished the bottle, he found himself in a rather... mischievous mood.

He took a sip from what would have to be his last glass for the time being as he watched Marcus put the bread in the oven and he decided to strike before Marcus got started on the next batch of dough he had to knead- which was a very deliberate decision because Marcus always got grumpy when he got interrupted or distracted from his work, whatever that work may have been.

Lucifer watched closely as Marcus closed the oven, too preoccupied to notice Lucifer and the mischievous gleam in his eyes, so when he turned around and was greeted by his husband, who was grinning from ear to ear, he was, needless to say, surprised.

“Darling!” Lucifer cooed as he cupped Marcus’ face with his hands, Marcus smiling and happily pulling Lucifer closer. Lucifer chuckled at that, kissing the very top of Marcus’ nose and laughing at the way Marcus scrunched up his face at that.

“Give me a kiss!” he more urged Marcus than demanded, Marcus obliging without any hesitation and Lucifer grinned into the kiss, melting into his husband’s embrace. Marcus held him closer, a little tighter too, but just as lovingly and as gently, kissing Lucifer until he was breathless and even after that he started showering Lucifer with kisses as soon as he managed to get one breath in.

Lucifer laughed, joyously, and with each and every kiss the line between whether his face was burning hot was because of the wine or because of the kisses was blurring more and more, until Lucifer had no idea if he drunk from the wine or drunk on his husband’s love.

“Someone’s affectionate today!” he commented as he put his head on Marcus’ shoulder, sighing happily when Marcus started rubbing his back.

“Hard not to be when you’re my husband,” Marcus mused, nonchalant as ever, and he smirked when Lucifer laughed and leaned onto him even more than he already was. “Did you sobered up a bit?” he then asked and Lucifer shouldn’t even have been surprised because Marcus knew him like the back of his hand at that point (and he hoped that he knew Marcus like the back of his hand as well), and yet he still was a little taken aback by the way Marcus knew him, always, and the way Marcus read him so well.

“I’m not sure.” he admitted, yawning before he closed his eyes. Moments like those always made him a little sleepy and he could’ve easily dozed off for a couple of minutes right then and there, which Marcus picked up on and he dragged Lucifer a chair, Lucifer yawning again as he (reluctantly) let go of Marcus and sat down.

He laid his head on the table, making himself a pillow out of his arms, and he watched as Marcus started kneading again and Lucifer wasn’t sure what he’d like to have a piece of first: the sweet treats Marcus was baking him or Marcus himself. He eventually settled on the former, too sleepy to even imagine staying up for longer than he needed.

He was definitely drunk on his husband’s love, he decided. Alcohol never made him sleepy, but being so utterly and completely loved did.

Marcus shot a glance his way and he smiled. Lucifer smiled back, but, before he even managed to actually smile, Marcus’ expression changed. The change was small and unnoticeable to anyone else, anyone who wasn’t him, but he saw it and he didn’t even get to process it before Marcus started cooing at him about just how adorable he was, sitting there all nice and sleepy.

Lucifer huffed and sat up at that, picking up a handful of flour and throwing it his husband’s way. Marcus stopped kneading the dough the second the flour touched his face, his face contorting into something like a grimace before repaying the favour by throwing a handful of flour at Lucifer.

And from that moment it was game on, Marcus abandoning his dough in favour of “fighting” with his husband and wasting at least half a bag of flour in the process. At some point during their “fight” they both lost their posture and gave up trying to be serious, both of them allowing themselves to laugh at how the other looked covered in flour and from then on it wasn’t long until the “fight” stopped.

Marcus was the one who made the first step towards peace, brushing off the flour off Lucifer’s shirt and then out of his hair, all while Lucifer pulled faces- which made Marcus’ job all the harder when all he wanted was to laugh with his husband.

“You’re terrible, Lucifer. You know that, right?” he asked, his tone anything but serious and Lucifer grinned and kissed Marcus’ cheek.

“I’m the worst, I know. Always distracting you when you’re clearly very hard at work.” Lucifer mused, cupping Marcus’ face with his hands and brushing the flour off Marcus’ cheeks with his thumbs.

Marcus smiled softly at that, but his happiness was quickly ruined when Lucifer tried to boop his nose, Marcus pulling away from Lucifer at that. Lucifer pouted for a brief moment, giving up when he realized that his husband didn’t his pouting his seriously, and he reached for the remainder of his glass of wine, which somehow managed to make it out untouched, and he was just about to take a sip when Marcus managed to slip in a little flour, not a lot but it was more than enough.

Lucifer’s expression turned sour at that; he wanted nothing more than to wipe the satisfied smirk off his husband’s face and his expression softened ever so slightly when he got the perfect idea.

“I win.” Marcus announced proudly, Lucifer just watching him for a few moments before reaching out and oh so causally slapping Marcus’ ass and it was his turn to smirk as he enjoyed the way Marcus went from smug to flustered in the blink of an eye.

“Aw, what happened, darling? Not so smug anymore?” he asked, almost mockingly, and he enjoyed the way Marcus gritted his teeth ever so slightly. “I’ll that as a yes and considering that,” he added and he leaned down, taking a look at the white handprint his flour stained hand left on Marcus’ ass, “well, it turns out that I win, actually.” he finished, watching the way Marcus’ gaze changed and had he even considered feeling bad for beating his husband, well, that would’ve banished the thought.

He then carelessly threw the wine from his glass in his sink, reaching over the table for Marcus’ half empty glass- that has somehow also survived their flour fight untouched- and he downed it in one sip, putting both of their glasses in the sink afterwards. Marcus grimaced at that, not even wanting to consider the idea of washing those by hand.

“I love you.” he said after a few moments, his expression softening up significantly, but his blush was still there.

Lucifer’s expression also softened significantly and he smiled lovingly at his husband. “I love you too.” He said and he kissed Marcus, just once, but it surely was full of all of the love he had for his husband. “And you’re adorable when you’re blushing.” he mused, his lips still pressed against Marcus’ and all Marcus did was sigh, pressing his forehead against Lucifer’s.

“Tired, my love?” Lucifer asked and he reached out and started running his fingers along the back of Marcus’ neck.

Marcus sighed, again. “Surprisingly, yes, but just a little.”

**11.00pm**

Lucifer sat down on the couch, curling up at Marcus’ side and nuzzling close to him. Marcus wrapped an arm around Lucifer, almost out of instinct, and he held Lucifer close.

Lucifer grinned, quickly switching his position so that he was straddling Marcus’ lap. His grin softened and he cupped Marcus’ in his hands, his touch feather light, and he kissed Marcus, just once and oh, so softly and lovingly and Marcus was left a little breathless as Lucifer parted their lips and he took one more look at his husband before putting his head on Marcus’ shoulder.

Marcus smiled at that and he wrapped his arms around Lucifer, resting his arms on Lucifer’s hips almost as he could’ve predicted what came next.

Lucifer spread out his wings in the next moment, his wings a pristine white although his feathers were rather messed up- which did not escape Marcus’ careful watch-, and he pulled Marcus close before wrapping his wings around his beloved.

Marcus let Lucifer pull him closer, knowing that Lucifer could’ve had his way anyways, and he kissed Lucifer’s shoulder before reaching out and plucking a feather that was just barely hanging on a thread. Lucifer jumped at that, putting a little distance between them so that he could look at Marcus and only then did he notice the state of his wings.

Lucifer had come to learn that using his wings made quite a mess out of them, but he was so lucky that his husband was more than happy to help him keep his wings as pretty and pristine as they were ought to be. And just as Lucifer thought of that, Marcus tipped his head and asked, as loving as ever:

“Need any help?”

“Please.” Lucifer said with a smile, actually rather forward for what was about to happen as he always loved it when Marcus groomed his wings. He loved it so much that he turned into a puddle whenever it happened.

He let himself be led towards the bedroom, one of Marcus’ hands being on the small of Lucifer’s back while Lucifer had one of his wings wrapped around Marcus. Once in the bedroom, Lucifer took off his shirt and carelessly threw it in the direction of the closet, grinning from ear to ear when Marcus gave him a stern look before going to pick up the shirt that Lucifer so carelessly discarded.

Lucifer was practically bouncing as he made himself comfortable on the bed, laying down on his stomach and closing his eyes as he waited to be showered in his husband’s love and care and attention.

Lucifer sighed and every muscle in his body relaxed the second Marcus first touched his wings, Marcus’ touch gentle as he shifted through every single feather and he made sure that they were all sitting neatly in place and as he carefully plucked the few stray feathers that were going to fall out on their own soon enough.

Lucifer quickly... well, he didn’t quite fall asleep, it was actually something deeper than that as just about nothing could’ve woke him up in that moment, but he was quickly out for the evening and Marcus took a moment to watch the way Lucifer’s chest rose and fell as Lucifer was (for a lack of a better word) sleeping.

Marcus smiled when he saw the perfectly content look on Lucifer’s face and then he returned to the task at hand, taking his sweet, sweet time as he dealt with and treated every single feather with the upmost care.

At some point, after what must’ve been many, many minutes (and Marcus could only guess that that was the case cause he had lost the notion of time long, long ago), Lucifer yawned and then he looked in Marcus’ direction, smiling when his gaze met his husband’s. Marcus smiled back, kissing one of Lucifer’s shoulders and then the other and he finished off with a kiss in the spot right between Lucifer’s wings. Lucifer laughed at that, yawning before he fell right back asleep.

Marcus smiled and he went right back to it, taking small breaks to leave kisses on Lucifer’s shoulders and back. Lucifer never even as much as flinched at that, instead he sunk even more into the piled of soft pillows until it looked as if they swallowed him completely.

Once Marcus went through each and every single feather he took one more look, just to be sure, and he smiled as he admired Lucifer’s impeccable wings. “No one has wings as beautiful as yours, I just know it.” he whispered in Lucifer’s ear before he pressed a kiss on Lucifer’s temple. Lucifer’s smiled in his sleep and Marcus couldn’t have been happier.

Marcus stood up afterwards, stretching thoroughly and taking one look at his ~~nearly comatose~~ sleeping husband before he headed out to search for a place to sleep for the night since his and Lucifer’s bed was out of the question. Lucifer’s wings were spread out over the entire bed and Marcus just didn’t have the heart to bother Lucifer, so he decided that he was going to find himself somewhere else to sleep for the night instead.

But, before Marcus even made one single step, someone grabbed his hand. Marcus turned around, his gaze meeting Lucifer’s (sleepy) gaze, and his expression went from shocked to loving in a split second after he laid eyes on his most beloved.

“What happened, Lucifer?” he asked, the way he said Lucifer’s name making a shiver cross Lucifer’s entire body, and he held Lucifer’s hand in his own hands as he knelt next to the bed.

“Don’t go...” Lucifer said, his voice already a little hoarse from the sleep, and he giggled when Marcus kissed his wedding band.

“I won’t go anywhere.” he reassured and he watched as Lucifer sat up before climbing onto bed. He laid down, letting Lucifer lay on his chest and he rested one of his hands on the small of Lucifer’s back as Lucifer covered the two of them up with his wings.

Marcus ran his free hand along Lucifer’s feathers, watching the way Lucifer shivered before he relaxed and closed his eyes. He repeated the gesture, Lucifer sighing softly as he practically melted on top of Marcus- which Marcus could feel as the weight on top of him grew, but he didn’t mind.

“Please...” was all Lucifer managed to say before he fell asleep, but Marcus understood. At that point Lucifer didn’t even need to say anything and yet Marcus would still know.

And so Marcus obliged- after all why wouldn’t he- and he gently ran his fingers along Lucifer’s wings again and again, until he found himself yawning and barely able to keep his eyes open. Once he reached that point he let his hand fall on the bed, quickly falling asleep as well after one perfectly blissful day spend without having to worry about a thing and, more importantly, a day that he spent with his beloved husband.


End file.
